


Repo! The Advent Opera

by bizzareCollections



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzareCollections/pseuds/bizzareCollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the near future a virus has been spreading throughout the city known as Edge. ShinRa, a very powerful company located in the city, has offered a temporary cure to be taken every month, but if you don't pay then you should watch out, lest they send out one of their SOLDIERS to get the cure back. But when their head SOLDIER wants to leave, what will Rufus Shinra, head of the ShinRa corporation, do to stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repo! The Advent Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of Repo! The Genetic Opera. I'm replacing the characters of Repo with the Final Fantasy VII characters and making some story alterations to match with Final Fantasy and and still have the Repo! touch. This Chapter is just the characters and who I chose for who, with their bios. I'll do more later when I get everything else off my plate.

Marlene Wallace as Shilo Wallace (The sick one): A young girl who's mother passed away when she was still very young. Ever since, her father has tried to take care of her on his own, but there is a side to him and his employer that Marlene will never know.

Rufus Shinra as Rotti Largo (The King): The owner of ShinRa, a company supplying temporary cures to the virus that's been taking people out for years. However, certain circumstances are threatening to bring his empire crumbling down around him. The virus that has affected so many people is now affecting him, and his employee Cloud may be planning on leaving him, according to his sources, but he won't let him get away unscathed.

Cloud Strife as Nathan Wallace (The Repo Man): An employee of ShinRa, responsible for the repossession of countless people's cures. After starting to fall ill himself, being given an impossible task to kill someone who was close to him, and seeing his daughter suffer the re precautions of his secret actions he decides to hand in his tools.

Tifa Lockheart as Blind Mag (The Singer): A singer also employed by ShinRa and loved by millions, including Marlene. She was the best friend of Cloud's late wife, Aerith, but since her tragic accident they haven't spoken. Now she's out to be repossessed, for also planning to leave ShinRa while having their cure coursing through her veins, and she's not going down without her pride.

Yuffie Kisaragi as Amber Sweet (The Slut): The spoiled daughter of Rufus. She seems addicted to materia, an illegal drug linked to Graverobbers, who sell materia for certain prices, She has been seen with one Graverobber, Vincent Valentine, on countless occasions but due to constant rumors of any celebrity the problem has been ignored.

Rude as Luigi Largo (The Short temper): One of two sons of Rufus. His quiet manner counters his violent tendencies, but they still show up at unwanted occasions. He is under the assumption that he will inherit the company, but what he doesn't know is that his father wants nothing to do with him or his two siblings.

Reno Sinclair as Pavi Largo (The Stud): The sex addicted younger son of Rufus Shinra. Also under the belief that he'll inherit his father's company, though not as keen on the work behind running it as he is on the girls that would want him if he were running it.

Vincent Valentine as Graverobber (The Narrator): A quiet man observing the events from the shadows. He peddles illegal materia and supplies it to Rufus's youngest daughter in exchange that his "needs" be filled.

Aerith Gainsborough as Marni Wallace (The Wife): Cloud Strife's late wife and best friend of Tifa Lockheart. Before she married Cloud, she was in a relationship with Rufus Shinra. After she left him, Rufus had her killed and made it look like Cloud's fault. Ever since then he has been using Cloud's guilt as the fuel for his repossession jobs.


End file.
